In the art, a conventional four wheel cycle has a body structure which is fabricated largely by welding together a steering mechanism with two front wheels and a driving mechanism having two connecting rods between front foot crank pedals and a rear wheel crank, and a seat attached on the body.
Potential problems associated with known four wheel cycles include the complicated body, because they are constructed largely by welding, and the complicated structure of the front wheel steering mechanism and the rear wheel driving mechanism. Furthermore, an important disadvantage of the known art is the instability of the cycle with a rider on it when the cycle is pushed by someone.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a four wheel cycle with a body constructed of pipes by forming and by banding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a four wheel cycle having a driving mechanism wherein the front wheels are not used for steering the cycle, and which provides greater riding stability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a four wheel cycle with a steering mechanism associated with the rear wheels for easier steering.